It Started With A Dream
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, No Power, BoboiboyYaya. Semuanya dimulai dari sebuah mimpi aneh yang dialami Yaya sehingga pandangannya tentang Boboiboy, teman masa kecilnya, jadi berubah. Bad summary, just enjoy it.


**Terinspirasi dari aku yang dapet ponakan, ada kemiripan dengan salah satu chapter dari manga Rakka Ryuusui. Dan juga salah satu episode Kelas Internasional yang Angan-Angan. Silahkan menikmati!**

 **Warning: One shot, BoboiboyxYaya, AU, no power, adolescent karakter, OOC, OC, miss typo**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta, bukan punyaku**

* * *

 **It Started With A Dream**

Mimpi disebut bunga tidur, bisa jadi berupa perwujudan angan-angan sampai perasaan yang terpendam. Seperti yang Yaya baru saja alami. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan bingung campur malu.

Ia adalah orang yang cepat melupakan mimpi yang ia alami, kecuali mimpi itu benar-benar membekas di benaknya.

"Apa sih yang baru saja kumimpikan?" katanya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ia memimpikin sesuatu yang aneh tadi malam. Samar-samar ia bisa mengingat sosok laki-laki bersama dengan seorang anak kecil perempuan yang manis. Mereka bertiga piknik di sebuah taman indah. Anak perempuan yang manis itu, meski wajahnya kurang jelas karena silau tertimpa cahaya matahari, sibuk mengejar kupu-kupu. Sementara laki-laki di samping Yaya dengan santai, merangkul pinggangnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Yaya.

Sang gadis ingin jungkir balik saat mengingat mimpinya itu. Semakin lama mimpinya semakin samar, tapi ia bisa mengingat sepotong bunga tidurnya saat laki-laki itu mengecup kening Yaya dan anak perempuan itu bergantian.

Dan wajahnya...

Boboiboy...?

"Tidak, tidak mungkin... Dasar mimpi aneh," gumam Yaya kepada dirinya sendiri. Meski wajahnya merah padam, ia menghembuskan napas kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Daripada merisaukan mimpi itu, jelas tidak ada gunanya, lebih baik ia cepat-cepat sholat subuh kemudian bersiap berangkat sekolah.

IoI

Boboiboy adalah teman masa kecil Yaya. Ia pindah ke komplek perumahan Yaya saat mereka kelas 5 SD. Dulu ia cukup pemalu, terutama saat berhadapan dengan wanita. Tapi lambat laun, Yaya mengenalnya sebagai teman yang baik dan bisa diandalkan.

Yaya menganggap Boboiboy sebagai teman yang baik, karena itu ia tidak habis pikir dengan mimpi anehnya semalam.

"Yaya, ini tugas bagianku, ada yang salah?" Boboiboy memberikan beberapa lembar kertas, namun Yaya tidak bisa bertemu matanya. Waktu sudah banyak berlalu, Boboiboy yang dulu manis dan tingginya sama dengannya, sudah tumbuh jadi pemuda tinggi dengan senyuman memikat.

"Oh baiklah, terima kasih karena sudah mencarikan bahan, sisanya biar aku yang urus," kata Yaya cepat. Tidak bisa melawan rasa berdebar karena teringat mimpinya semalam.

Boboiboy belum beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi Yaya menyibukkan diri memilah dan melihat data yang Boboiboy berikan padanya. Dalam hati, gadis berkerudung itu bisa menebak kalau Boboiboy sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh ya sudah... Kau perlu bantuan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya?" tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia segera menggeleng. Ia bersyukur Boboiboy tidak seperti teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, yang kalau diberi bagian tugas kelompok suka tidak mengerjakan. Boboiboy sudah mengerjakan tugas bagian untuk pekerjaan kelompok mereka seperti yang sudah mereka sepakati kemarin. Bagian Yaya adalah mengedit semua data menjadi makalah lalu mengeprintnya.

"Tidak ada, terima kasih Boboiboy."

"Oh... Oke..."

Yaya bisa mendengar nada agak kecewa, namun Boboiboy tidak mengatakan hal lain dan segera pergi. Sang gadis menghela napas berat begitu pemuda itu sudah agak jauh darinya. Sebenarnya agak merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap dingin pada temannya yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

Dasar mimpi aneh... Kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar-debar begini kalau bertemu Boboiboy!?

IoI

"Kenapa kau lesu Boboiboy?"

"Tidak...," jawab Boboiboy lemas, bukannya dia tidak mau jujur ke kakeknya, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk bicara.

Ia lemas karena seharian ini Yaya tampak menghindarinya. Ia bersikap dingin dan entah kenapa sengaja menjaga jarak dengannya. Yaya memang gadis berkerudung yang cukup islami, karena itu ia menjaga jarak aman dengan semua laki-laki. Tapi, hari ini entah kenapa lebih parah dari biasanya. Dan anehnya, Yaya hanya menjauhi Boboiboy saja.

Pemuda bertopi itu tidak merasa ia melakukan kesalahan kemarin.

Lalu kenapa sahabat kecilnya itu mendadak tidak mau bertemu mata dengannya

Boboiboy lanjut mengelap kedai coklat milik kakeknya. Bersyukur tidak ada pelanggan, jadi ia bisa sedikit santai sambil memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf pada Yaya, meski ia tidak tahu apa salahnya.

Akhirnya Boboiboy mengeluarkan handphonenya, lebih baik ia telepon Yaya dengan alasan soal tugas saja. Dari situ mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu gadis itu hari ini.

"Halo Yaya?"

"Eh... Iya Boboiboy, kenapa?"

Entah kenapa dari seberang telepon, Boboiboy merasa ia mendengar banyak suara. Sepertinya Yaya sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku cuma mau bertanya soal tugas kelompok-"

"Huwaaaaaa!"

Boboiboy berjengit saat mendadak ia mendengar teriakan keras, otomatis ia menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya.

"Halo, Yaya!? Yaya!?"

"Tuuut... Tuuut..."

Boboiboy menatap handphonenya dengan bingung. _Ada apa? Yaya tadi berteriak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?_

"Atok! Aku pergi ke rumah Yaya dulu!" Boboiboy segera melesat meninggalkan kakeknya yang kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

IoI

"Assalamu'alaikum! Yaya!? Yaya!?"

Boboiboy mengetuk pintu rumah kawan kecilnya dengan panik. Ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan kencang dari dalam rumah.

 _Tapi tunggu dulu... Suara tangisan ini..._

"Wa''alaikumsalam. Boboiboy? Masuk saja!" sahut Yaya dari balik pintu.

Pemuda bertopi itu sudah cukup familiar dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, jadi ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumah.

Sekarang Boboiboy tahu darimana asal suara tangis itu.

Teman sepermainannya itu sedang menggendong bayi mungil yang terus menangis meraung-raung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya padanya. Boboiboy segera menggeleng, ia sekarang lega karena tahu Yaya baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang ia ikut cemas melihat bayi kecil itu terus menangis.

"Tidak, aku kaget karena mendadak telepon putus tadi dan aku mendengar jerit tangis, jadi aku langsung kemari," jawab sang pemuda dengan wajah agak bersemu karena malu.

"Oh maaf, aku langsung mematikan handphoneku karena Lili menangis. Ini sepupuku, anak dari tanteku," jelas Yaya di sela-sela tangisan si kecil Lili. Boboiboy agak berjengit mendengar suara tangisnya yang keras. Untuk bayi yang masih begitu kecil, tangisannya kencang sekali.

"Alhamdulilah kamu ke sini Boboiboy, tanteku masuk rumah sakit jadi Lili dititipkan di sini. Tapi ibuku harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengantar baju ganti. Aku mau masak air untuk menghangatkan botol ASInya, tapi Lili menangis makin keras kalau ia kubaringkan. Kamu bisa kan menggendongnya sebentar?"

Raut wajah Boboiboy segera memucat. Ia tidak ada masalah dengan bayi ataupun anak kecil. Tapi, Lili masih begitu kecil, dari cara Yaya menggendongnya, tampaknya Lili masih belum kuat menopang kepalanya sendiri sehingga menggendongnya tidak bisa sembarangan.

"Yaya, aku tidak berani, aku tidak bisa menggendongnya," tolak Boboiboy. Bukannya ia tidak mau membantu, tapi ia tahu bayi itu sangat rapuh, apalagi yang umurnya masih semuda Lili.

"Gampang kok," pinta Yaya. Sang pemuda tentu tidak tega melihat si bayi kecil terus menangis. Tapi ia jauh lebih tidak berani menggendongnya. Apalagi ia harus menopang kepala dan pundak Lili, kelihatannya gampang tapi ia tidak berani. Salah-salah, nanti Lili malah keseleo.

Sang gadis mendesah. "Memangnya kamu tahu cara menghangatkan botol ASI?" Yaya menunjuk sebuah cooler box di atas meja. Boboiboy kembali menggeleng.

"Ya sudah begini saja, biar kuambilkan bantal," kata Yaya, segera menghilang ke sebuah kamar bersama Lili.

Ia kembali muncul dengan sebuah bantal tidur besar. "Kamu gendong Lili pakai ini ya," kata Yaya. Dengan susah payah sambil menggendong Lili, ia menaruh bantal itu di atas sofa dan meletakkan Lili perlahan di atasnya.

Begitu tidak digendong lagi, ternyata benar Lili menangis makin menjadi. Dengan mengerahkan segenap keberanian, Boboiboy mengangkat Lili bersama bantal itu. Memang benar, ia tidak perlu menopang kepala Lili, bukan berarti dia tidak takut akan menjatuhkan bayi mungil tersebut.

"Nah, tahan sebentar ya, aku menyiapkan botol ASInya dulu," kata Yaya, dengan cepat mengambil cooler box dan tas besar yang tampaknya berisi peralatan bayi kemudian berlari menuju dapur.

"Huweee... huweeee...," Lili terus menangis di gendongan Boboiboy yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Anak manis... jangan menangis...," gumam Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan sambil mengayun Lili di atas bantalnya perlahan. Perlahan tangis Lili berhenti, membuat sang pemuda agak lega namun kembali kencang saat Boboiboy berhenti mengayunnya.

Ya ampun, dulu ia yakin ia paling benci saat ada perempuan menangis dan harus menenangkannya. Namun, sekarang ia tahu menenangkan bayi yang menangis adalah situasi yang lebih mengerikan!

IoI

Yaya kembali bersama dengan sebuah botol susu berisi ASI yang sudah dihangatkan. Dalam hati ia kagum dengan tekad tantenya yang meski sibuk bekerja, masih memberikan ASI untuk Lili. Caranya memang sedikit rumit. Tantenya harus memompa ASInya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam botol steril khusus kemudian membekukannya di dalam freezer. Kalau ASInya mau digunakan, harus dihangatkan terlebih dahulu.

Tapi ASI lebih baik daripada susu formula, jadi Yaya mendukung penuh usaha tantenya.

Meski sekarang karena tantenya kecelakaan jatuh dari motor dan masuk rumah sakit, Lili harus dititipkan di rumahnya, karena rumah sakit itu penuh dengan penyakit dan riskan membawa Lili ke ibunya, hidup Yaya akan repot untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Sampai ia sudah lupa dengan mimpi anehnya kemarin malam.

Yaya melihat Boboiboy tengah menimang Lili, yang tampaknya mulai tenang, sambil menggumamkan kata-kata penenang.

Mau tidak mau, ia tersenyum melihatnya.

Ia jadi tidak enak hati mendadak meminta bantuan teman masa kecilnya itu, padahal ia tahu Boboiboy tidak punya pengalaman dalam mengurus bayi.

"Boboiboy, terima kasih," kata Yaya dengan tulus. Pemuda itu tampak lega melihat Yaya sudah kembali. Sang gadis segera mengambil alih Lili dari tangan Boboiboy, tentu tanpa bantal dan kemudian memberikannya ASI dari botol.

"Ibumu kapan kembali Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy, memperhatikan Lili yang menyusu dengan penuh semangat.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Harusnya ibuku sudah kembali daritadi, makanya aku pusing. Mana Lili itu bau tangan lagi...," keluh Yaya.

"Bau tangan?" jelas Boboiboy tidak mengerti.

Yaya mau tertawa mendengarnya, tentu saja pemuda itu tidak tahu istilah seperti itu. "Jadi, Lili itu tidak mau dibaringkan, maunya digendong terus, kalau tidak ia menangis. Itu namanya bau tangan," jelas Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangguk, baru tahu istilah seperti itu.

Sang gadis melihat jam dinding. Hari sudah semakin sore, tapi ibunya belum kembali juga. Ia jadi semakin cemas.

"Boboiboy, bisa tolong ambilkan handphoneku? Aku mau menelepon ibu," pinta Yaya, merasa berat terus meminta tolong temannya tapi juga bersyukur tampaknya Boboiboy belum berniat pulang.

"Oh ok," Boboiboy mengambil handphone Yaya yang ada di atas meja.

"Tolong telepon ibuku, nomornya ada di kontak," pinta Yaya lagi. Boboiboy mengangguk, mencari nomor ibu Yaya kemudian meneleponnya.

"Handphonenya kayaknya mati Yaya," jelas Boboiboy karena teleponnya tidak tersambung. Yaya ingin memijit keningnya kalau bisa. Sepertinya handphone ibunya mati karena kehabisan baterai seperti biasa. Bisakah ia bertahan mengasuh Lili seharian ini? Padahal ia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan PR lainnya.

Ia menatap Boboiboy, yang entah kenapa masih bertahan di tempatnya. "Oh kenapa kau tidak minta tolong Ying saja? Repot kan harus mengasuh Lili sendirian?" usul Boboiboy padanya.

Sang gadis senang dengan perhatian temannya itu. "Ying sedang flu, aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Lagipula nanti Lili bisa ketularan," jawab Yaya. Kalau saja sahabatnya itu tidak sedang sakit, sudah pasti Yaya akan menghubunginya sejak tadi.

Yaya lega melihat Lili meminum susunya sampai habis, kemudian ia berusaha menggendong Lili dengan kepala lebih di atas.

"Ng... ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Yaya menoleh pada Boboiboy, jelas pemuda itu tidak berniat pulang meninggalkannya sendirian bersama sepupunya. Yaya sangat berterima kasih meski agak tak enak hati. Tapi, ia memang butuh bantuan sekarang.

"Maaf, Boboiboy, aku bisa mengurus Lili sendiri... tapi tugas kelompok kita...," jawab Yaya dengan berat hati. Padahal ia lah ketua kelompok mereka, jadi itu seharusnya tanggung jawabnya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang mengerjakan. Aku kerjakan di sini saja ya, sampai ibumu pulang," saran Boboiboy. Yaya beryukur dengan kebaikhatian pemuda itu, jadi ia mengangguk setuju.

IoI

Sebagai teman yang baik, tidak mungkin Boboiboy tega meninggalkan Yaya sendirian dengan sepupunya yang masih bayi itu. Ia memang tidak bisa membantu mengasuh bayi, tapi senang karena masih bisa membantu hal lainnya.

Setelah mengambil laptop dari kamar Yaya, yang untungnya ia juga sudah cukup familiar dan tas sekolah gadis itu, Boboiboy segera mengerjakan tugas kelompok Yaya sementara gadis itu mengasuh Lili.

"Oh! Aduh! Boboiboy! Tolong ambilkan tisu!"

Boboiboy mendongak dari laptop, melihat Lili tengah mengeluarkan cairan putih, yang tampaknya susu, dari mulutnya.

"Ya ampun! Dia muntah!?" seru Boboiboy panik. Ia segera mengambil kotak tisu di atas meja dan memberikannya ke Yaya.

Sang gadis segera mengelap bibir Lili. "Bukan, dia cuma gumoh, itu biasa," jawab Yaya dengan santai.

"Gumoh?" tanya Boboiboy bingung. Ia mulai merasa merawat bayi itu penuh dengan bahasa asing yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Iya, bahasa lainnya apa ya... Jadi, kalau bayi itu kekenyangan, susunya balik lagi ke atas, tapi bukan muntah sih, soalnya cuma sedikit...," terang Yaya. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk, meski masih kurang paham.

"Makanya, kalau habis minum susu, gendongnya kepalanya harus lebih tinggi biar nggak gumoh," jelas Yaya lagi.

Boboiboy kembali mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Tapi, dalam hati ia kagum Yaya begitu pandai dalam merawat bayi. Padahal perempuan-perempuan seumurannya, lebih senang meributkan masalah baju, make up ataupun laki-laki. Yah, wajar sih untuk gadis SMA, tapi tetap saja Yaya jadi terkesan hebat.

"Kamu pintar mengasuh bayi ya," puji Boboiboy dengan tulus.

Sang pemuda melihat sang gadis tersenyum simpul dengan pipi agak kemerah-merahan. "Kamu gimana sih? Jarakku dengan adikku kan 11 tahun... jadi wajar kan aku bisa mengasuh bayi," jelas Yaya.

"Oh iya ya...," Boboiboy pun tertawa cengengesan, sementara Yaya tertawa kecil.

"Kamu nanti bisa jadi ibu yang baik," timpal Boboiboy lagi. Itu adalah pujian yang benar-benar tulus, tanpa maksud apa-apa. Namun, wajah Yaya menjadi merah padam, entah kenapa membuatnya jadi ikut memerah.

 _Lho? Memangnya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?_

"Iya, makasih... kamu juga baik mau membantuku...," puji Yaya balik.

Boboiboy mengangguk dengan canggung, ia jadi malu sendiri. Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, sang pemuda kembali mengerjakan tugas di laptop Yaya.

IoI

Yaya memperhatikan Boboiboy mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan seksama. Ia merasa, pemuda seperti temannya itu sudah langka. Lelaki yang sebaya dengannya biasanya lebih senang bermain, nongkrong atau malah mencoba sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti merokok atau balap liar.

Boboiboy memang biasa-biasa saja. Ia cukup tampan, meski masih memakai topi dinosaurus kesayangannya yang seperti anak-anak. Ia biasa saja dalam pelajaran, malah sering lupa mengejakan PR. Ia suka bermain bola, tapi tidak mau ikut ekstrakurikuler sepak bola karena lebih memilih membantu kakeknya berjualan di kedai daripada mengejar juara pertandingan.

Teman-teman perempuan Yaya kerap bicara bagaimana laki-laki seperti Boboiboy itu membosankan. Mereka jauh lebih senang mengidolakan teman sekelas Yaya yang lain, Fang.

Karena dia terkesan, eng... Bad Boy.

Yaya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Ia malah tidak mengerti pola pikir mereka.

Jelas tipe baik hati dan apa adanya seperti Boboiboy yang lebih cocok menjadi suami kan?

Wajah Yaya semakin bersemu saat memikirkannya, ia mencuri pandang ke Boboiboy yang masih mengerut menatap laptop. Yaya tersenyum geli melihatnya, ia ingin membantunya tapi Lili sudah mulai terlelap di gendongannya jadi sebaiknya ia tidak banyak bergerak.

"Ada yang susah Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya.

"Ng... nggak, aku cuma bingung apa saja yang dimasukkin ke slide buat presentasi. Bahan dari makalah banyak banget soalnya...," jawab Boboiboy, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya.

"Poin-poinnya aja, jangan semuanya. Nanti makalahnya diprint dan difotokopi, terus besok kelompok kita harus megang semua makalah, jadi presentasinya gampang," jelas Yaya. Ia yang ikut berorganisasi, sudah lihai dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

"Oh iya ya, bener juga...," Boboiboy kembali sibuk mengetik dan Yaya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia masih tidak enak hati, padahal ini adalah tugasnya.

"Maaf ya, kamu jadi repot... padahal itu kan bagianku," kata sang gadis dengan agak sendu.

"Santai saja lah, aku lebih milih buat bantuin kamu ngerjain tugas daripada kamu yang ngerjain dan harus aku yang ngasuh Lili," canda pemuda itu dengan ringan.

Yaya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Namun sayang karena itu Lili jadi terbangun, membuat Yaya panik karena bayi kecil itu meronta.

"Hahaha, kamu sih Ya...," Boboiboy tertawa melihatnya.

"Ssshh! Jangan berisik!" desis Yaya.

IoI

"Makasih lho Boboiboy, udah nemenin Yaya... habis tadi tante baru tahu kalau temen tante juga dirawat di sana, jadi tante sekalian jenguk... eh terus kejebak macet di jalan."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok tante... tadinya, kalau tante tidak pulang saya udah niat mau nginep," canda Boboiboy dengan santai, lalu kena cubitan kecil dari ibu Yaya.

"Hush, tidak sopan. Masa' kamu nginep berdua aja sama Yaya," tegur ibu Yaya namun dengan nada santai.

"Kan ada Lili juga...," timpal Boboiboy menuai tawa dari ibu Yaya.

Sementara Yaya sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat temannya itu sudah seakrab itu dengan ibunya. Ia tidak menyangka ibunya akan pulang selarut ini, sudah hampir jam 9 malam. Selama itu Boboiboy setia menemaninya, sambil mengerjakan tugas dan membantunya mengasuh Lili.

Meski sampai detik terakhir Boboiboy masih belum bisa juga menggendong sepupu Yaya itu, tangannya terlalu kaku seperti patung jadi Lili langsung menangis.

"Kamu sama Yaya udah makan?" tanya ibu Yaya lagi, jiwa keibuannya bangkit.

"Sudah kok tante, tadi Yaya sempet masak sebentar," jawab Boboiboy.

"Iya bu, sudah, biarkan Boboiboy pulang, kasihan sekarang sudah malam...," tegur Yaya pada ibunya yang tampaknya masih juga menahan pemuda itu untuk pulang.

"Oh iya, ya... ya sudah, kamu cepet pulang ya, titip salam buat Tok Aba."

"Iya tante, saya pamit dulu. Dah Yaya, dadah juga LiLi. Assalamu'aikum!"

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Boboiboy pun beranjak pergi dari rumah Yaya dan ibunya. Yaya menutup pintu dan berbalik memandang ibunya. Baru saja ia mau menegur ibunya karena pulang selarut ini, tapi ibunya sudah bicara duluan.

"Aduh Boboiboy itu memang baik sekali, ibu setuju kalau kamu mau nikah sama dia."

...

"Ibu ngomong apa sih!?" jerit Yaya kaget, membuat Lili yang sudah tertidur jadi terbangun kemudian kembali menangis.

"Huwaaaa!"

"Aduh Yaya kamu kok pakai teriak segala sih!" omel ibunya.

"Ibu juga kok ngomongnya sembarangan!"

"Huwaaaa!"

"Iya aduh Lili sayang, Yaya, kamu cepetan rebus air sana. Jangan teriak-teriak lagi," perintah ibunya. Yaya cemberut sedikit namun menurutinya.

 _Ibu itu bicara apa sih?_ Yaya itu masih SMA, belum mau menikah muda. Ia masih ingin kuliah, mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang guru sebelum memikirkan masalah menikah.

Tapi ia ingat bagaimana Boboiboy membantunya mengasuh Lili juga membantu mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia yakin Boboiboy akan jadi suami dan ayah yang baik nanti.

Wajah Yaya seperti terbakar saat memikirkannya.

"Aduh! Lupakan! Lupakan!" jerit Yaya, berusaha untuk menghapus bayangan Boboiboy menimang Lili yang membuat organ dalam tubuhnya meleleh saat ia membayangkan bagaimana kalau Lili itu adalah anaknya dan Boboiboy itu...

 _AAAAAAHHHH!_ Yaya menjerit dalam hati.

IoI

"Ini, buat kamu."

"Eh aku?"

"Iya, tanda terima kasih karena sudah mau bantu aku kemarin."

Boboiboy membuka kotak bekal yang diberikan Yaya dan melihat isinya ternyata adalah nasi kari ayam. Padahal ia sedang bersantai di halaman sekolah karena uang jajannya kelupaan jadi tidak bisa ke kantin. Ternyata rezeki memang tidak akan kemana.

"Uwaah kayaknya enak... makasih Yaya. Tapi, aku tulus kok bantu kamu kemarin," balas Boboiboy. Yaya hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya.

"Pokoknnya terima kasih, kalau bukan kamu yang kerjakan tugasnya, pasti aku begadang semalaman," kata Yaya.

"Ya udah, aku terima. Sama-sama Yaya. Aku makan ya," kata Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk. Ia duduk di depan Boboiboy dan membuka kotak bekalnya sendiri, berisi makanan yang sama.

"Kamu juga boleh kalau mau main sama Lili, sampai lusa Lili masih terus di rumahku," tambah Yaya.

"Liat nanti deh. Lili manis sih, kalau lagi tidak menangis atau jerit-jerit," canda pemuda itu, memakan bekal buatan Yaya dengan lahap.

Yaya hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Ini minumnya sekalian, aku buat teh," kata Yaya, menyodorkan botol thermos kecil.

"Oh iya, makasih..."

Yaya pun menuangkan teh hangat ke tutup thermos dan menyerahkannya pada Boboiboy. Entah kenapa rasanya sekarang mereka sedang berpiknik di halaman sekolah. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau bisa makan masakan Yaya setiap hari (selama bukan biskuit). Boboiboy hanya tersenyum memikirkannya sambil menikmati makanannya bersama Yaya.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan...

"Mereka pacaran ya, Ying?"

"Bukan... tapi entahlah, Gopal."

"Habis kayaknya kok lebih dekat dari biasanya..."

"Iya ya, rasanya kayak naik tingkat dari teman masa kecil, jadi suami istri gitu."

"Ya udah biar aku ke sana, mau minta pajak jadian."

"Hush! Jangan diganggu, udah ayo kita ke kantin aja. Nanti biar aku interogasi Yaya, ada apa sebenarnya."

"O-oh terserah kamu deh..."

 **End**

* * *

 **One-shot gaje yang kayaknya nggak ada poinnya. Maaf untuk yang nunggu LTWYA, lagi nyari mood dulu karena kemaren sempet banyak masalah.**

 **Kalau berkenan, silahkan reviewnya ^^**


End file.
